No Other
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Sejak umurku 17 tahun, aku suka sekali mempermainkan wanita. Memanjakan dan menyayangi mereka untuk mengisi masa mudaku. Makanya, tidak ku sangka sifatku itu malah membuatku terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Diambil dari sudut pandang Zoro AU


Haiiiiiii

Gw datang menyuguhkan cerita Oneshoot ZorTash nih. Walo gaje, tetep pengen publish. Ceritanya di copas dari komik serial cantik adek gue. Gue bikin cerita ini karena sangat mirip dengan kisah gue. Hahaha (Tapi gw belum separah melakukan character Zoro disini lah~) hehe. Awalnya ini adalah cerita untuk SanNa, tapi ku ubah karena memang sangat tidak cocok. Tapi tetep aja, ini juga OOC parah. Yang nggak suka, silakan kembali saja U_UV

Selamat baca~ Jgn lupa kalo mau, REVIEW luuu padeee okok? *bulan puasa gak boleh pelit. wkwk

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**NO OTHER**

**.**

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya seseorang memilih satu manusia diantara begitu banyak manusia di dunia ini?

Huh..

Sejak umurku 17 tahun, aku suka sekali bermain dengan wanita. Bermalam di rumah seorang wanita dan melakukan XXX bersama mereka. Makanya, tidak ku sangka akan terlibat masalah seperti ini.

**FLASH BACK**

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Zoro?" Tanya seseorang dari balik jendela padaku. Aku yang tadi sedang berjalanpun menoleh padanya.

"Aku?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk diri sendiri.

Pria bertopi itu mengangguk

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Ujarnya kalem.

"Ngajak berantem ya?" Tantangku kesal mendengar nada suaranya yang serasa menganggap rendah diriku. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak peduli akan tantanganku.

"Kamu pasti tahu Margareth dari kelas 1-3kan? Katanya kamu telah menyakitinya! "

"Hah? Siapa sih? Aku nggak kenal!" Jawabku kaget.

"Masih mau pura-pura? Dasar cowok rendah. Bisanya kabur setelah berbuat!"

Aku terdiam.

Apa-apaan pria ini? Seenaknya saja menuduhku! Walaupun tidak bisa kubanggakan, tapi aku yakin tidak akan pernah melupakan wanita yang pernah kutiduri!

Aku spontan menghampiri pria itu dan menarik krah bajunya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KABUR SETELAH BERBUAT TAHU!" Teriakku padanya.

"….."

Tapi… apa ini? Bukankah dia seorang pria! Kenapa lehernya begitu jenjang, Rambut Birunya pendek tapi lembut, dan kelopak matanya juga hitam merona… Siapa dia?

Tanpa sadar aku terpana menatapinya, ku dekatkan wajahku meneliti siapa dia sebenarnya, Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Sampai saat itu..

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya sembari membanting tubuhku ke lantai.

BRUKKK

Arrgghhh… Punggungku terasa remuk. Aku berusaha bangun dari lantai, sedangkan pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan. Tapi, aku begitu shock saat menyadari ternyata dia…

ADALAH SEORANG PEREMPUAN?

Rok! Dia memakai rok!

Akh~ Aku di banting cewek~ T_T

**END FLASHBACK**

" Iya, dia memang anggota klub judo kami. Namanya Tashigi! Tapi.. tidak bisa dipercaya…." Franky, teman sebangkuku mengerem ucapannya.

"Apanya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia itu pemenang kejuaraan judo tingkat nasional lho! Tidak ku sangka masih ada yang tidak mengenalinya!"

Aku hanya diam murung.

"Saat upacara, paling-paling kerjaanmu jelalatan saja kan?" Ulas Franky.

Aku menghela nafas kesal, lalu kubaringkan kepalaku ke atas meja tanpa mengacuhkan Franky.

"OI ZORO!" Tiba-tiba Usopp, teman sekelasku yang berdiri di pintu kelas memanggilku. Akupun menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku malas.

"Ada yang nyari tuh!" Ulas Usopp sembari menunjuk seseorang yang tampak familiar. Ya… seorang perempuan yang kemarin membantingku.

_"Apaan sih? Jangan-jangan aku mau di banting lagi ya_!" Batinku melihat kedatangannya.

DEG DEG DEG

Tapi, begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Seketika jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Aku memegang dadaku sembari menunggu kedatangan wanita itu.

"_Sial, Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?"_

Wanita itu menghampiriku dengan tegap. Aku bangun dari bangku dan berdiri menghadangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dingin. Padahal jantungku serasa mau copot.

"Waktu itu… Sungguh maaf!"

DEG

Jantungku makin bergetar tidak karuan saat ia tiba-tiba merungkuk 90 derajat di hadapanku untuk minta maaf.

"Cerita waktu itu.. aku baru tahu kalau semuanya bohong! Temanku hanya mengarang-ngarang saja! Makanya…"

"Mau memukulku lagi juga tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah.. Kau melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkan temanmu, bukan?" Ucapku memotong penjelasannya.

Wanita itu terdiam, wajahnya terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan cool-ku (?)

"Benarkah? Wah~ Terimakasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"…."

Aku speechless melihat wajah senyumannya yang manis. Tidak kusangka dia secantik ini.

"Tidak kusangka.. ternyata kau baik sekali! Sudah ya.. aku pergi dulu!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, iapun segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Aku masih terpatung menatap kepergiannya.

_"Apa benar… aku orang baik ya?_ " Batinku menelan ludah.

Polosnya.. dia memang wanita ajaib. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengenal wanita seperti dia.

"Kalau tidak salah.. namanya…. "

"Tashigi." Sambung Franky.

DEG DEG DEG

Lagi. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Kembali ku pegang dadaku.

_"Apaan ini.. hanya menyebut namanya saja.. sudah membuat dadaku sesak_!" Batinku shock

Aku kembali duduk ke kursi. Lalu, ku baringkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Ku tatap jendela yang ada di sampingku. Tiba-tiba bayangan wanita tadi kembali muncul di benakku.

Sepertinya aku mulai gila!

Habis.. Kepalaku memang ditonjoknya sih…

_ Gimana caranya supaya bisa ketemu dia sekali lagi ya_?"

"Franky! Ini jadwal latihan klub kita!" Ujar Tashigi sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke Franky.

"Ya!" Jawab Franky seadanya sambil mengambil kertas itu.

BRAKK

"Kenapa mendadak berdiri sih?" Tanya Franky heran saat aku tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan memukul meja.

"Entahlah!" Jawabku bodoh dengan wajah mungkin semerah tomat.

Ini mimpikah? Kemarin baru saja aku memikirkan cara untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah dengan sendirinya datang ke kelasku. Oh~ Apa ini yang dibilang takdir?

"Tashigi, Tunggu disini bentar ya! Aku ingin meyakinkan jadwalnya sama yang lain dulu! " Celetuk Franky sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kini tinggal aku dan Tashigi saja yang di kelas. Suasana tiba-tiba hening dan canggung.

Tidak bisa begini.. aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tashigi, err… beritahu aku nomor HPmu dong!" Ucapku memberanikan diri.

Tashigi menatapku heran.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

BLEB

Aku tersontak kaget, Jadi… kau butuh alasan ya..?

"A..anu.. aku… AH BENAR! Franky, Dia kan tidak punya HP. Jadi kau tinggal menghubungiku saja kalau kau ingin mencarinya!" Alasanku.

"Oh.. benar juga ya!" Tashigipun mengeluarkan HPnya dari kantong dan memberi nomor Handphonenya.

Aku menerawang HPku. Dari tadi aku hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh menatap layar HPku.

"Berhasil~" Tawaku riang.

"Zoro-kun~ Lagi ngapain sih?" Celetuk Camie dari sebelahku yang langsung memelukku dari belakang.

"Eh.. nggak ngapa-ngapain kok." jawabku sembari segera menyembunyikan HPku.

"Oi, Ntar malam ke rumahku ya~" Tawar Camie tersenyum genit.

Aku tersontak. Lalu, ku lepaskan tangan Camie.

"Maaf! Tapi, aku lagi sibuk!" Jawabku spontan.

Camie berdecak kesal.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh deh!" Kata Camie mengerutkan dahinya.

"Masa sih?"

"Iya kok!"

Tring..Tring…Tring

Tiba-tiba Hpku berbunyi. Akupun melihat layarnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk, dengan bergegas akupun membukanya.

"Ternyata dibalas juga~" Desisku bahagia.

**From : Tashigi**

**-Bilang pada Franky, jangan lupa besok jadwal latihan di ganti!-**

"_Mungkin aku memang aneh! Membaca tulisannya saja, sudah membuatku begitu menginginkannya_!" Batinku senyum-senyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Camie yang terbengong melihat sikapku.

Setelah mengantar ibuku shooping di Mall. Aku bersiap masuk ke mobil. Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku melihat Tashigi berjalan di parkiran.

"Kau mau pulang langsung?" Tanya Ibu dari dalam mobil.

"Aku… AKU JALAN-JALAN DULU DEH!" Teriakku dan segera berlari meninggalkan ibu dan mengejar Tashigi.

_"Beruntung banget! Bisa kebetulan ketemu dengannya disini!"_ Batinku saat melihat Tashigi yang berjalan menuju Mall. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia berbelok ke toko yang berada di sebelah mall. Aku terlonjak kaget saat menyadari tempat itu.

Dia.. Kenapa bisa pergi ke tempat penjualan coklat valentine?

Aku mempercepat langkah mengejarnya. Tashigi sudah bergabung dengan orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Tiba-tiba ia terlihat oleng dan terdorong oleh kerumunan orang-orang itu. Akupun segera berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya yang hendak jatuh.

Aku tersenyum, ternyata ia sedang menutup matanya. Saat menyadari ia berada di pelukanku, ia membuka matanya.

"Zoro?" Ucapnya kaget.

"Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini! Kamu lagi belanja ya?" Tanyaku ke Tashigi sembari mengiringi langkahnya.

Tashigi Mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku kesini ingin membeli coklat valentine!" Jawab Tashigi santai.

Jadi benar ingin membeli coklat ya?

"Jangan-jangan… Mau di kasih ke Franky ya?" Tanpa sadar aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya. Kamu tahu aja deh!" Jawabnya tertawa geli.

GUBRAK

Aku tertegun sedih. Franky sialan.

"Setiap tahun.. entah sejak kapan, semua anggota klub judo cewek jadi terbiasa memberi coklat pada anggota klub judo cowok! Dan Tahun ini.. giliran aku yang belanja!" Ulas Tashigi malas.

APA? Mendengar ulasan Tashigi tadi, tiba-tiba aku jadi kembali bersemangat 100 %.

"OH! JADI KARENA ITU! HAHAHHA Maksudmu coklat balas budi toh!" Kataku gembira.

Tashigi tersenyum. Tanpa sadar kami sudah berdiri di depan rak-rak kue tart dan coklat.

"Zoro, Menurutmu kue dan coklat mana yang bagus?" Tanya Tashigi polos melihat barisan kue dan coklat-coklat itu.

Aku hanya diam dan memandangnya intens.

"Aku…"

Yang mana saja juga tidak masalah.

Aku ingin coklat darimu Tashigi.. Tapi, walaupun bercanda.. aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu kan?

"Oi… 2 cowok disana manis juga ya!"

"Apa mereka gay?"

"Makanya mereka bareng-bareng kesini!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar omongan orang-orang dari segala arah. Mereka menatapi kami heran. Akupun ikut heran.

"Sudahlah! kita keluar dari sini saja."

Tashigi menarikku ke taman. Lalu, kami pun duduk di bangku taman itu. Ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Maaf. " Kata Tashigi merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanyaku heran menatapnya.

"Habis.. libur-libur begini kau jadi harus menemaniku. Lagi pula.. Kau pasti lebih suka berjalan dengan cewek manis seperti dia kan!" Kata Tashigi sembari menunjuk seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan anggun yang sedang jalan dengan kekasihnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Sudah ya! aku pergi dulu!" Tiba-tiba Tashigi bangkit dari kursi ingin pergi meninggalkanku.

GREBB

Tapi, Aku menahan tangannya.

"Tash, memangnya menurutmu wanita seperti itu manis?" Tanyaku heran.

Namun, Tashigi hanya tertegun menatapku heran.

"Mau coba jadi seperti dia tidak?" Tawarku tersenyum menggoda.

"Coba yang ini sama yang ini ya!" Kataku sembari mendorong Tashigi ke kamar ganti.

"Ta..tapi.." Berontak Tashigi ingin menolak.

Tapi, aku tetap bersikokoh mendorongnya.

"Ayo~ "

"Huft.. Baiklah. Baiklah! Ku coba sebentar deh!" Jawabnya menyerah dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

TRRENGGG

Tashigi keluar dari ruang ganti menggenakan pakaian yang sangat feminim. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi, wajahnya memerah bagai tomat. Mungkin dia malu karena berpenampilan feminim di depanku.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang panic.

"Ternyata dibanding wanita tadi, kau jauh lebih manis!" Kataku tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tashigi hanya tertawa menyeringai.

"Hahaha.. tapi.. yang penting aku lepas dulu baju ini." Tashigi pun langsung kabur ke dalam ruang ganti. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap kekanakannya.

Setelah mencoba pakaian tadi, Tashigi kembali memakai pakaiannya semula. Sekarang, kami berada di restoran dekat mall. Aku mentraktir Tashigi ke sini.

" …Habis.. aku tidak pernah pake rok kecuali seragam sekolah sih!" Keluh Tashigi.

"Kenapa? Padahal cantik lho!" Ucapku meyakinkannya.

Tashigi hanya tertunduk

"Tapi.. sebenarnya menurutku.. Kau yang sekarang juga bagus!" Ulasku berusaha membangkitkan lagi moodnya.

"A..aku.. sebenarnya punya kembaran cowok.. makanya tanpa kusadari aku jadi sering memakai baju yang sama dengannya!" Celetuk Tashigi malu.

"Eh..begitu ya! Apa dia mirip denganmu?"

"Tidak juga sih!"

"Kalau aku sih.. kakak cewek yang mirip nenek sihir!" Ocehku tanpa sadar membuat Tashigi tertawa.

Aku menatapnya dalam. Sepertinya, aku jadi dekat sekali dengan Tashigi saat ia membicarakan keluarganya. Jangan-jangan.. sekarang.. adalah kesempatanku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku?

Memintanya.. menjadi kekasihku…

"AH! ITU ZORO-KUN!" Tiba-tiba seseorang meneriaki namaku dan menghampiriku. Aku dan Tashigi spontan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oi Zoro-kun! Kita terakhir ketemu waktu upacara kelulusan SMPkan? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya temanku yang tak lain adalah Vivi.

"Iya.. sudah lama juga ya." Jawabku kesal.

Sial.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan! Ntar malam kerumahku ya!" Tawar Vivi tersenyum menggoda.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang mau ke sana lagi! Suruh cowokmu, si Luffy sana!" Kataku cuek.

"Kami sudah lama putus kok!" Jawab Vivi kecentilan.

"Hah? Bener?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Ya! Baiklah.. aku sedang ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu ya~ " Vivipun segera berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya, lalu aku kembali menoleh ke Tashigi.

"Maaf ya Tash, dia…"

"Aku pulang dulu!" Tiba-tiba Tashigi memotong ucapanku dan berdiri dari kursi.

Lho..Kok?

"Kau kenapa sih? Pertamanya aku minta maaf karena kupikir hanya salah paham saja, dan berita ke-Playboy-an mu itu bohong! Tapi.. ternyata salah! Ternyata buatmu.. siapa saja juga tidak masalah ya!" Ujar Tashigi dan berlalu begitu saja.

GUBRAKK

Sial.. TAMATLAH RIWAYATKU…

Wajahnya.. terlihat jijik melihatku…

"UWAAAAA!" Teriakku kesal.

"A..Ada apa sih?" Tanya Franky dari sampingku.

Tapi, aku tidak jawab karena kesal. Ku rebahkan lagi kepalaku ke meja.

Padahal selama ini aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu….Tapi kenapa saat Tashigi yang berkata seperti itu, aku jadi kacau begini .

BRAKK

Aku memukul meja dan berdiri.

"SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN! AGAR MENDAPATKAN CINTANYA! AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MEMBUANG KEBIASAAN JELEKKU INI!" Teriakku membuat semua orang memandangiku.

"Maaf! Ada wanita lain yang kusukai!"

Hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa ku ucapkan kepada pacar-pacarku yang banyak. Mereka tampak kaget dan tak sedikit yang tidak mendaratkan sebuah tamparan mulus ke wajahku.

"Sempai, Ini coklat valentine dari kami!" Kata dua orang adik kelas memberi bingkisan padaku. Tapi aku tidak menerimanya.

"Maaf! Sudah aku putuskan untuk tidak akan menerimanya dari siapapun juga!" Jawabku tegas.

Ya.. ini semua kulakukan demi mengembalikan nama baikku pada Tashigi.

"Jadi.. gossip wanita yang sempai sukai itu bener ya?"

"Siapa sih orangnya?" Tanya para wanita itu kepadaku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh? Jadi kegiatan klubnya sudah dimulai ya!" batinku sembari berjalan ke tempat latihannya Tashigi. Aku melihatnya dari jendela kaca klub. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat berduel dengan lawannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba.. saat Tashigi akan membanting tubuh lawannya.

BRUKK

Tashigi terjatuh duluan. Aku tersontak kaget, Sepertinya Tashigi kelelahan dan kakinya terkilir. Akupun langsung menerobos ke dalam klub.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanyaku mengusap kakinya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" Jawabnya kaget.

Mana mungkin tidak kenapa-kenapa? Jelas-jelas kakinya terkilir.

GREBB

Akhirnya aku memutuskan menggendongnya paksa.

"OI! ZORO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? " Teriak Franky marah karena aku mengganggu latihan mereka

"A… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Tashigi berontak.

Tapi, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, dan malah melarikan Tashigi meninggalkan klub Judo.

"TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN AKU!" Teriak Tashigi sembari meronta-ronta ingin lepas.

Akupun menurunkannya.

Tiba-tiba Tashigi mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Jadi jangan begini! Aku tidak mau wanita-wanita yang kau kencani sekarang jadi salah paham!" Ucapnya memalingkan wajah dariku.

"I..ITU SIH BUKAN PACAR NAMANYA! KAMI HANYA BERSETUBUH SAJA!" Teriakku kesal.

"Da..dasar cowok rendah!" Desah Tashigi jijik.

"Aduuh. Kan sudah ku bilang bukan begitu maksudku! Yang kusukai… hanya kamu, Tashigi!" Celetukku menatap Tashigi dalam.

Tashigi terpana kaget dan menatapku shock.

"Maaf ya, karena aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!" Ulasku.

"Bo..BOHONG! SEMUA PADA BILANG KALAU KAU SELALU MENIDURI WANITA YANG KAU SUKAI! SEDANGKAN KAU BILANG, TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT APA-APA PADAKU! ITU ARTINYA KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENYUKAIKU KAN?" Teriak Tashigi emosi.

Eh? Tunggu… Kata-katanya barusan. Jangan-jangan….

"Jadi kau ingin kutiduri?" Tanyaku pelan.

Tashigi tersontak kaget dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"BUKAN! BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! MAKSUDKU…. UHM.."

Tashigi langsung terdiam saat aku membekap mulutnya dengan mulutku.

"….."

Aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke pelukanku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Lepaskan aku!" Rontanya.

Tapi, aku semakin erat memeluknya. Masih dalam pelukanku, Aku mengusap rambutnya yang halus.

"Padahal kau tadi bisa mendorongku dengan mudah, kan? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"A… Aku… aku juga tidak tahu… Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya…" Jawab Tashigi terlihat malu.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu, aku melepaskannya dari pelukanku dan menaruh ke dua tanganku ke bahunya.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan coklat darimu.. tapi sudahlah.." Ucapku sedih.

"Eh..?" Tashigi menatapku heran.

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman semanis ini!" Ulasku sembari menarik kepala Tashigi ke wajahku dan kembali mencium bibir manisnya.

Ternyata…,

aku bisa memilih satu wanita di antara begitu banyak wanita.

_Only You_

_Niga Anim Nal Gochil Su Eobseo_

_Nandashi Useul Su Ga Eobseo_

_Its Only You My Baby Its Only You_

**END**

Thanks yooo

REVIEW~


End file.
